LOTM: Defenders P4/Transcript
(The heroes are all seen gathered in the living room) Alex: So is everyone enjoying themselves? Jessica: We sure are! Ian: Everything's good Alex. Emily: Yeah this party is going great! Richie: Yeah all of us together is awesome! Craig: It sure is! Jack: Woo! Kyle: Man we've all come pretty far together haven't we? Erin: That we have Kyle! Alex: Though... We have lost friends along the way... (The heroes are seen a little bit sad) Scott:...... Miles:..... Alex: But, that doesn't mean we can't reflect on good times right guys? Erin: Yeah that's right. I'll never forget the times I've met most of you guys. Izuku: Heh. Yeah those were some good times. Scott: They sure were. Tom: Yep. Yuri: Going over the data given to me, you Defenders do have quite a history with each other. Alex: Oh yeah. Hey, anyone got a story that comes to mind of how we met one of our friends? Tom: Why don't we start about that old story about that cat prank I pulled on you in elementary school Alex? Alex: Oooh that story... Tom: Aw come on man! It may not be nice but it's still funny. Alex: *Sighs* … Fine then. You tell it. Tom: Okay, so this all about a few years back in elementary school as I said... (The scene then flashes back to Alex at his locker at age thirteen as Erin is seen next to him at her locker at age twelve) Alex: You ready for science class sis? Erin: Yep! All set too! Alex: Great, same here. (Alex then grabs his backpack before a small sound is heard) Alex: Hm? Erin: What is it? Alex: Nothing. I thought I heard something was all. Erin: Oh, well hurry up we don't wanna be late! Alex: Coming! (The two run off before they're both seen getting ready for class) Alex: Alright, all set. ???: Well well well. (Tom at age thirteen then comes up and stands next to Alex) Tom: If it isn't Lorthare's little dweeb. Alex: Aw man... Erin: What do you want Tom? Tom: Oh nothing. Just here to make sure you....got everything you need is all. Alex: We do. Tom: Really? Alex: Mmhm. Tom: Well then you wouldn't mind letting me borrow a pencil from your bag would you? Alex: *Sigh* Sure, why not? (Alex then takes out his backpack) Tom: Thank you. (Alex reaches into his bag before he feels a soft and furry object in his bag) Alex: Hm? (Tom tries to hold back laughter as Alex pulls the object out, revealing a small white and black kitten) Kitten: *Meow* Alex: !! (Tom then starts to laugh as Alex starts to freak out) Tom: *Laughing* I got you again Alex! Alex: *Panting* Erin: *gasp* Alex! (Erin goes over and takes the cat from Alex before she puts it on a nearby table where other students start to pet it. Erin then starts to comfort Alex) Erin: It's okay Alex, it's gone now it can't hurt you! Tom: Aww how adorable! Category:LOTM: Defenders Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts